


Caterpillar

by ChrysalliaMirai



Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, LMAO, Like after the first 3 chapters I'm coming out with a new one weekly, M/M, Slow Burn, Tsukki gets turned on by fights, its mostly kageTsukki but a few other Tsukki ships are mentioned/teased, there's a couple fights, this shit is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysalliaMirai/pseuds/ChrysalliaMirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts at the Tokyo trip, Tsukishima notices that Kageyama is pretty hot when he gets angry, he doesn't wanna admit he likes him though.<br/>Kageyama just wants Tsukishima to treat the team as more than just a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caterpillar, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a million years, it's gonna get really gay. I plan on updating it weekly! Please feel free to ask questions about things! !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima leaves a practice match after pissing off Kageyama, Yamaguchi chases after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along on Tsukishima's journey of Metamorphosis! ! I hope you enjoy it!

Tsukishima Kei had a lot of reasons to be jealous of that shrimpy, overly energetic, orange haired nerd, though there was one reason Tsukishima hadn’t ever truly considered until they all started their visit to Tokyo. 

It was as Tsukki saw the freak duo start to really butt heads when he found that Yamaguchi was too sheepish and kind to actually keep him interested. Tsukki loved Yamaguchi, sure, but he couldn’t see their relation--friendship going anywhere other than it has before, kissing here and there and playing games together after they finished their homework. In short, it was boring.

Thinking on it, Tsukki realized that he started to be more interested in half of the freak duo, Kageyama, before the Tokyo trip started, it was when he first heard that the two had gotten into a fight when their new quick wasn’t working, “I wouldn’t mind if someone actually stood up to my snide remarks once in awhile..” Tsukki thought to himself, maybe he was more of a masochist than he knew. 

“Tsukishima!” Kageyama’s voice shot through Tsukki’s head, just as the volleyball whizzed past him, “What’s your problem?!” This was his chance to piss off Kageyama and see if he really was as much of a masochist as he was seeming to find himself to be.

“The only thing that’s wrong here is your inability to give Hinata the perfect set he needs, King-kun,” he spat out cooly with a shit eating grin. Maybe he could get the setter upset on the court enough that they wouldn’t have to finish the match, it was a practice anyway, just like the rest of the matches they’d been playing all week, and then he’d have more time to piss Kageyama off after. 

Kageyama started to stomp over towards the tall, blonde boy, who was a solid 3 inches taller than him. It might be tough to intimidate him, but Kageyama figured it was worth a shot.

Ukai called for a timeout, hoping that it would just be a moment’s hiccup in the match and nothing too unsettling, though deep down he knew that this might be the turning point that breaks the team.

Upon getting less than a foot from Tsukishima he started his attack, “Listen up you fuckhead,” Kageyama’s voice was deep and gruff, however, it wasn’t scary like he intended it to be.  
Tsukki couldn’t help but try to stifle a laugh as the smaller crow kept going, “I don’t give a shit if Hinata hits my set or not, if you’re just gonna stand there taking up space, we can have someone who really WANTS to play on the court!” Kageyama’s face was red hot, there was sweat falling from his brow and there was spit flying out of his mouth as he yelled. 

Why didn’t it excite Tsukki the way it was supposed to? He thought it was hot, seeing Kageyama angry, it really turned him on, at least it had every time he’d pictured it before, but now...it was just annoying.

“It’s just a club anyway.” Tsukki pushed him away and started walking off the court, Tsukki was disappointed that riling up Tobio didn’t give him the enjoyment he longed for. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi started to yell after the sulking blonde who walked out of the gym.

It was starting to get late, the sun had already gone down, this was supposed to be the last match that Karasuno had tonight, and it was close, they were at 10 points with Nekoma at 13 points, plenty could have gone wrong, but they were doing too well to throw it away because of a spat on the court.

Tsukki didn’t stop, he sped up, actually. 

Kuroo laughed to himself as the arrogant brat left, “He really ought to act more like a high school student than a kid,” he thought to himself, then without much hesitation he found himself imagining disciplining the younger boy, his fantasy only stopped because of Kenma creeping up on him, “You thinking lewd things again?” pointing at Kuroo’s slightly tented shorts.

“Fuck! I-I...I gotta go to the bathroom! The match is basically over right?” 

Looking at Karasuno’s side of the court, they were missing two players now, the blonde kid who was taller than a grown man, and the meek one with brown hair that went chasing after him. Coach Ukai was squatting down and had his hands tied up in his hair, with his head down, he was muttering under his breath but Kuroo couldn’t tell what, probably something along the lines of “fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”. The match was definitely over. Kuroo was free.

Nekomata walked over to Ukai, “You know, you really ought to whip that kid into shape so that your team doesn’t fall apart,” he let out an insensitively uproarious laugh and slapped Ukai on the back, “but don’t worry! Kids always seem to find these types of things out themselves.” 

“I really hope so…” Ukai said just loud enough for the other coach to hear him.

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

 

Tsukki was out of breath. He didn’t even realize he was running, why was he running? 

“Tsuuuuukkiiiiiii!!!” 

“Tsuuuukkiiii!”

“Tsukki..?”

Each time Yamaguchi yelled for his best friend and was unanswered, he could feel his motivation slipping away, maybe Tsukki really didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, with any of them.

He heard heavy breathing, Tsukki had to have been close! Yamaguchi called out one last time, Tsukki stepped out from the darkness of the building he was hiding behind and hit the small boy on the head, “Shut up already, what do you want?” he tried to sound as cool and calm as he could, but his breath was still irregular.

“I….Tsukki…” He reached out and put his hand onto Tsukishima’s arm ever so slightly, an attempt at being comforting, despite Tsukki not liking physical contact much, he figured it could help.

“Stop!” 

“I just want to know what’s going on..why are you so jealous of Hinata? You’re able to be a better player than him, you just...you never try! Why won’t you try?” His voice cracked as he yelled out. Yamaguchi was trying so hard to find the words in his head that he had in his heart. He’d noticed how Tsukki was always looking at them, Kageyama and Hinata, with more anger than he ever looked at anyone else with. 

“You could never understand...you’re just...too kind. I need some time to be alone” Tsukki finally pushed Yamaguchi’s hand off, and started to walk away again.

“You’re always alone, Tsukki, I don’t want that for you!” Yamaguchi lunged forward and wrapped both of his arms around Tsukki’s arms and chest, completely immobilizing him from behind. The slender boy wriggled and tried to push Yamaguchi off of him, but he knew he couldn’t do it without hurting his friend, and that’s the last thing he wanted to do right now.

“Please...Yamaguchi..” he started to beg while tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, “I’ll tell you later, okay?” Yamaguchi’s arms dropped to his sides.

“Okay.”

Tsukki walked back towards where everyone from Karasuno was spending the night, reluctant to see them all again. He walked slower than he usually did, that’s when a volleyball came flying out of one of the gyms. This time he wasn’t lucky enough for the ball to miss him, his night was nowhere near over.

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I've uploaded the next 2 chapters too!! The rest will be uploaded on a weekly basis! !


	2. Caterpillar, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki tries to practice with Bokuto and Kuroo, things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached this far that means you enjoyed the first chapter of Metamorphosis! Thank you so much! ! I hope you will continue to enjoy reading! !

“Why on earth are you making me help you? I’ve already practiced with you the past two nights, and quite frankly, I’m not in the mood for two upperclassman losers to make me block for them,” Tsukki had been roped into helping Bokuto and Kuroo again, regardless of how rough his night was going.

“Well, you’re really only blocking for Bokuto, I’ll be teaching you how to actually be useful on the court,” Kuroo started going in on the freshman, knowing that Tsukki was in a bad mood from the earlier incident. 

The third year did think that Tsukki was a player who could be incredible, if only he put in a bit more effort. He also happened to find Tsukki’s slender, tall, and slightly muscular build incredibly appealing, but he couldn’t let on that he was thinking these types of things. How would the rest of his team feel if they knew he had a crush on a freshman, an opponent, another guy? It could be a disaster to say the least. Kuroo decided he’d hold the feelings down, at least for right now.

Tsukki walked onto the court, “I’ll block for 15 more minutes, then I’m leaving, I’m exhausted,” the boy stood, waiting, with his knees bent ever so slightly. He looked more intense than he typically does in matches, Kuroo and Bokuto both noticed this right away. 

“Alright!!! You ready to receive a special attack?!” Bokuto cackled loudly as Akaashi grabbed a ball to continue practicing with. 

Tsukki asked himself, “Am I ready to receive a special attack? I’m not particularly good at blocking, despite my position...my muscles aren’t strong enough to keep a spike from him from breaking through…” as he was thinking this, Kuroo stepped up to him and rested a hand on Tsukki’s lower back and softly said to him a string of words that seemed to make everything click in Tsukki’s head for the first time.

“Put your hands in front of you, think about using your fingers and hands as a wall that looms over the net, don’t be a wall behind the net.”

He was shocked, an opponent was really helping him, he wasn’t mocking him or anything, Kuroo was really trying to help him. Tsukki braced himself for the coming attack. 

Everything happened so quickly, Akaashi setting up the perfect spike, Bokuto slinging his arm back like a violent whip, Tsukki leaping into the air. It was all so fast, just like the ball that slammed hard into Tsukki’s forearms and knocked him back. He flung about like a wild animal as he fell, the ball shot straight down onto his own side of the court.

“Yoohoo!!! That’s what I’m talking about!” Bokuto exclaimed like a tiny child who just received a toy he had been waiting all year to get for Christmas.

A failed block. A scored point.

Tsukki got up quickly, rubbing his back and ass where he landed, there was certain to be bruising, “It’s just a club…” Tsukki walked off the court, grabbed his water bottle and other belongings and left. 

“Awww come on Bokuto! You couldn’t have let him warm up first? Didn’t I tell you that he just walked out of the match earlier?” Kuroo was scrunching up his face in an angry grimace while he waited for Bokuto to respond.

“I mean… he was here to help me get better at spiking! How was I gonna know one bad block would fuck him up so bad? I mean, sorry, but he’s gotta get stronger!” Bokuto wasn’t wrong, but it was hard for Kuroo to agree with him, especially because he wanted to show Tsukki that volleyball could really be fun and more than just something to waste time on.

“I’m gonna go apologize for making him come in here, I’ll see you tomorrow, Bokuto, Akaashi” He hurriedly grabbed all his stuff and ran out of the gym, cocking his head left and right, searching for any sign of the slim blonde giant that he only ever so slightly longed for. 

“Is that the other kid who went after Tsukki before? It is!” he whispered to himself before speaking up, “Hey! Tsukki’s friend!” Yamaguchi cocked his head up, he was staring at the ground and walking dejectedly back to the common area when he realized he was being called to. 

“You’re...Kuroo? What’s...going on?” Yamaguchi was talking with what sounded like a frog in his throat, Kuroo couldn’t figure out why until the other boy was just a foot away from him, he had been crying.

“I should be asking you that! Are you okay?” Yamaguchi explained to Kuroo that Tsukki had just needed some space alone and that’s why he left the court, and that’s also why he was crying. 

“I understand how you feel, it’s tough when someone you care about is suffering and you can’t do much of anything to help,” Kuroo offered a hug to Yamaguchi, “Do you happen to know where Tsukki is right now? I wanted to apologize for asking him to practice with Bokuto and I, and I wanted to tell him that it’s fine if volleyball is just a club to him…” Yamaguchi pushed Kuroo back from their hug.

“What?! It’s not okay! He’s too good to always say ‘it’s just a club’! He could be an incredible athlete!” 

“Are you sure that Tsukki even wants that though?” Kuroo started walking in the opposite direction of where Yamaguchi came from, he’d find him no matter what and make it known that he just wanted to help. 

“I...I guess I’m not sure of that...volleyball became just a club for him after the fiasco with his brother lying about being the ace at Karasuno years back,” Yamaguchi was unsure of whether or not to tell this story, but he figured if Kuroo understood the whole situation he would side with him about Tsukki. 

After the entire tale about Akiteru was told to Kuroo, he waited for Kuroo to agree that Tsukki had to be more serious. 

“It sounds like he was never playing volleyball for himself to start with, no wonder he isn’t into it now…” Kuroo sounded more down that he ever does, “I better not overstep my boundaries, I’ll leave Tsukki to the hands of you and the rest of the team, but if you hurt him more, keep in mind that he’ll probably never play volleyball again.”

Yamaguchi had never thought of that possibility, he thought that Tsukki would play volleyball always, that it didn’t matter if he loved it or hated it or was indifferent about it. Maybe he really didn’t care about Tsukki as much as he thought he did. Coming to this conclusion, he just nodded at Kuroo and the two parted ways.

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

 

It was late. Almost midnight. Everyone had taken their nightly showers and gone to sleep except for Tsukki, who was just sulking in his bed. The team was actually all sleeping in one room together with all their beds on the floor, it was simple and homely. Despite being surrounded by people who cared for him, he was too down to actually do anything productive, but he knew he had to take a shower or he’d smell like absolute shit tomorrow. Muscling through it, he pushed the covers down and sat up. He could see everyone else sleeping just because of how tall he was, they all looked so peaceful. 

He fixed his gaze on Kageyama, as well as he could without his glasses anyway. 

“Stupid fucker…” he muttered under his breath. Wait...where were his glasses? He thought he put them next to his bed, but they weren’t there. He shuffled around for his phone, wincing as he turned on the phone screen, which was far too bright for the dark room. He shut his eyes again for a moment, then squinted at his phone while he found his flashlight app. 

Turning to his left, the side he swore he put his glasses on, he turned on the flashlight, and saw a spider sitting right next to his bed, it was big and black, not quite huge though. 

“Ahhhh!--” he yelled then quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Fuck! He didn’t want to wake up the entire team just because of a fucking spider. It started to scurry away when he shined his light onto it, then he decided he could have some fun with Kageyama, even if he wasn’t awake. 

“This’ll show you not to be such an asshole..” Tsukki quietly chuckled to himself as he used the light to lure the spider towards Kageyama’s bed, but to his dismay, when the light started to shine on Tobio’s sleeping face, he saw that the king had been awake, watching. 

“If you don’t turn that fucking light off I swear to God, Tsukishima.” 

“God Tsukishima? That’s the first time I’ve been called that, I like it.”

“Mother fucker….” Kageyama ripped his covers off his bed and moved toward Tsukki, “Get up. I’m not waking up the rest of the team”

“I know you think you’re a king still, deep down, but you’re really gonna try to boss me around?” The blonde boy was smug as ever despite being in such a terrible mood just moments ago. Maybe that’s why he liked Kagey--liked Kageyama? He couldn’t possibly like him, he’s a total shit head.

“Look, I don’t want to make problems for the rest of the team just to deal with you, but if I have to, I will.” Kageyama took two more steps, Tsukki was just out of his reach, one more step and he could easily hit the brat right in the head with his foot, not that he desired such an outcome.

“I’d like to see you do that,” a laugh fell from Tsukki’s lips, quiet, but still loud enough for Tobio to hear and get even more upset. 

He took his last step then cocked back his right foot, “Am I really about to beat up one of my teammates for waking me up with a flashlight…?” he thought to himself, there has to be another reason, other than being woken up and being upset that Tsukishima didn’t ever try on the court. It had to be because he was always under his fucking skin, that had to be it.

“Woah woah, no need to get violent, king-kun!” Tsukki finally got up, “I was getting up to take a shower anyway, let me grab a towel, then I’ll meet you in the hall.”

“That’s fine, just don’t wake up anyone else, got it?” The intensity in his voice could certainly make up for the fact that Tsukki still couldn’t see him, with the combo of his glasses still missing and it being so dark in the room. 

While Kageyama went out to the hall Tsukki finished his search for his glasses, they were in his bag next to his towel, he must’ve taken them off in preparation to take a shower earlier. 

Tsukki reached his hand out towards the door, checking one last time that he had everything he needed, towel, phone, glasses, clothes, then pondered what the fuck it was that Kageyama was going to try to say to him once he left the room. 

Exhaling deeply, he opened the door and stepped out to see a cool Kageyama Tobio leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed.

He was smirking, Tsukki didn’t like whatever it was the black haired boy had planned.

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fufu~~ its about to get more serious! ! Kageyama has something devious planned...hehe


	3. Caterpillar, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Kageyama walk together toward the shower room, Tsukki keeps egging Kageyama on, still unsure of what the other boy is planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! You're here for a third chapter! ! Thank you so much! ! Please enjoy it! 
> 
> I changed one thing with how I was writing for this chapter and possibly the next chapter too, I've added inner monologs rather than "he thought this" type storytelling. Anything in italics is what someone is thinking! !
> 
> (It's kinda like limited first person pov I think)
> 
>  
> 
> Also there is a SLIGHT nsfw mention in this chapter, it isn't much but I just want to give a heads up as it could come as a shock if it is unexpected! !

_I got all caught up with Kuroo and Bokuto earlier, now I'm in the hall with….this….asshole._

He groaned as Kageyama pushed off the wall and started walking, “where the fuck are we going?” Tsukki couldn't believe his night had spiraled so far out of control. 

“Well you said you needed to take a shower didn't you?” the smaller of the two boys led the way at a brisk pace, even he wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. 

Tsukki saw another chance to dig into Kageyama, “So are you gonna try to get in there with me? You're not quite my type,” speaking calmly, Tsukki was certain that Kageyama wasn't the kind of guy he wanted.

_But….why am I so attracted to--huh? What am I thinking? I don't even LIKE guys, the only reason I hook up with Yamaguchi sometimes is because he's so into me and I don't particularly mind indulging him._

Tsukki had to really focus on keeping his cool grin on his face otherwise Kageyama would be able to retort back easily, that was just when he opened his mouth. 

“Oh I'm not? I swore you were checking me out all those times you weren't paying attention on the court,” they made a right turn down the hallway, they were more than halfway to the showers, another minute or so and they'd be at the door.

“You think I would really waste my time looking at a dumbass like you?” 

_I've gotta do something to piss him off before we get to the shower room, if this fucker gets in the room with me...I...God knows what I'll do._

“I might not be as smart as you but at least I'm not a waste of a player.”

_Yes! He's taken the bait, now time to go in for the kill._

Tsukki smiled a mischievous grin, “Are you positive you aren't? The only reason you're any good on this team is cuz shrimpy can match your sets,” Tsukki chuckled as he added on the final part to his insult, “You can't even give him a normal set he can spike!” The taller boy began laughing as he walked. 

Kageyama was silent, then he stopped.  
“What the fuck is your issue? At least we're all fucking trying!” Kageyama was finally showing the angry side Tsukki wanted to see.

Tsukki shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't positive if it was an act of defiance or if he was just having a difficult day and wanted some entertainment. 

Kageyama spun around quickly and threw his right fist at Tsukki’s stomach. It connected and Tsukki was sent back a few steps. 

_What the fuck? What's going on? He's….hitting me? Why…? Why does he care so much about a god damn club?_

“Fucker…” Tsukki grabbed onto the other boy’s wrist and pulled him inward, allowing himself to fall, just before he hit the ground he kicked out Tobio’s foot and spun around so he would land on top. 

_Holy fuck what did I just do? I'm...on top of him? What is my leg touch-_ “Oh my god! That's your dick!” Tsukki pushed off of him and ran into the shower room, trying not to show that he was turning bright red. 

Somehow he lost the battle in the hallway even though he ended up on top. 

_How disappointing…._

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

 

_He...just had his knee pushed up on my dick? Why...am I hard…?_

Kageyama was more bewildered by the exchange that had just occurred than he thought possible. He was supposed to be the one showing Tsukishima who was boss, and he ended up in the hall, lying on the floor, with a boner.

_What the fuck?_

There really was no explanation for him getting excited, maybe falling through the air after Tsukishima pulled him gave him an adrenaline rush, he was unsure. One thing he was sure of though was that he didn't like guys, and he especially didn't like the lazy Tsukishima who constantly fucked up things on the court by just standing there like a lifeless doll. 

_I still need to make sure that shit head will actually help the team, awkward as everything just now was...I need to go in there and make him listen._

Kageyama sat up abruptly, brushed off his clothes, the hallway wasn't exactly dirty but he felt weird being on the ground so long, and got to his feet. 

“Well, here goes nothing.”

He walked the last few steps to the door of the shower room, he swallowed the lump in his throat, then opened the door. 

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun for me, it's really my first time getting the two boys alone so it was cool to really have them go at each other, the next chapter is coming along well, I hope you come back next week to check it out!


	4. Caterpillar, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama follows Tsukishima into the shower, Tsukishima is still an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back for Chapter 4 of Metamorphosis! Like I have mentioned multiple times up to now, this will be a weekly release story, I think I've decided that Saturdays will be my publish date!
> 
> Without further delay, let's continue our story of Tsukishima and Kageyama finding themselves!

Kageyama pushed the door open. Peering in, Tsukki was nowhere to be seen. “Come on now, don’t hide from me,” Kageyama whispered to himself. Did he really care if Tsukishima was hiding from him? If he was, that meant that he had to be afraid, right? If Kageyama had already gotten the other boy worried, despite HIM being the one in the compromising situation just moments ago… that means he could go to sleep right? 

The shower started, quiet and light at first, then picking up speed and pressure against the ground. Kageyama heard each droplet hitting the ground, then against flesh. 

_Is that the sound of the water hitting his back? His chest?--what am I thinking?_

Tobio had to be thinking like this because he was so excited from earlier, plus if he knows that Tsukishima is facing towards the showerhead, then he could sneak up better to scare him. Was scaring him the point though? He wanted to get Tsukishima to be more serious on the court? Why was he flirting with that arrogant prick? 

_Am I flirting with him? Is that what this is? I’m...not...like that..I can’t be._

Tsukishima’s voice could be heard in between the droplets hitting his body. He was singing, Kageyama couldn’t tell what exactly, but there was musical notes coming from inside the shower. It wasn’t that the singing was bad, but it wasn’t great. Kageyama was surprised at this development, he didn’t take Tsukishima to be the vocal type when it came to music. He also wouldn’t expect him to sing in public if he wasn’t great, but he guessed that Tsukishima assumed he’d be alone after the hallway.

_The hallway._

Kageyama stepped forward into the area just before the showers. He closed the door quietly behind him so that Tsukishima wouldn’t hear. His heart started to beat faster and faster with each step he took. 

_What the fuck is happening to me? I need to get this brat to focus and I’m here getting flustered hearing him sing in the shower?_

He could feel the nape of his neck starting to turn red and hot, it was going up his ears--the singing stopped abruptly and the water shut off.

“Tobio I know you’re in here, why are you peeping at me?” His voice was totally calm, cool, unwavering. 

_Fuck, what am I supposed to do? Act like I'm not here? Run away? I'm not letting him win._

“I'm not peeping. I'm waiting...to use the shower.” This was the best response he could come up with. 

“Oh you have to take care of that...don't you?”

_Shit. He's not gonna let it go._

Kageyama didn't give a shit anymore. He stomped into the shower room. 

_Thank god he's already got a towel on._

“Look, I need you to take volleyball seriously if you're gonna be on the team. I can't have everyone be held down by you.” The angry boy in pajamas, plaid shorts and a white tee shirt, took large steps towards the towel clad blonde as he spoke. 

~~**~*~*~**~~

“Give me a reason to. It's just a club, Tobio, not everyone needs to be a King like you.”

_God he's so fucking hot when he's angry. Maybe he'll try to hit me again._

Tsukki threw away his shame about finding an anger filled Kageyama hot. He wished he could just make a move on Tobio. 

_He followed me into the showers...even after...that happened in the hall… his dick was pressed up against my leg when I landed on him. How embarrassing._  
Tsukki started to blush as he thought about the hallway scene again.  
_Maybe that means he's actually interested in me...no...he couldn't possibly be, not everyone is like Yamaguchi._

“I'm talking to you!” Tsukki’s train of thought was interrupted by real life Kageyama Tobio.

“...and?” Tsukki truthfully didn't hear what Kageyama said so he couldn't find a much better response than to act completely apathetic.

_I can't let on that I'm attracted to him otherwise he'd never let me live it down._

“What do you mean ‘and’? I told you that I really want our team to be successful…” Kageyama sounded sad and angry as he rose his voice and took another step towards Tsukki, “We're so close to breaking through! All of us except you!”

_Why does he care so much? He really thinks he'll play volleyball the rest of his life...what a nice luxury that must be._

“Fine, I've got an idea” Tsukki put his hand on Kageyama shoulder. 

_I'm touching him...shit._

Tsukki started to turn red from the tops of his ears down and his chest started to catch in between breaths. It had been merely seconds but Tsukki swore it was minutes that his hand was touching the smaller boy. 

_I can't make a move on him...but…_

“I'll try harder in practice if you kiss me.”

Instinctively Kageyama shoved him back, “What the fuck?! I'm not like that! Fuck you!” 

_That's it?_

“You're not? I swore you were into me, coming into the shower after me, especially while you've got a hard dick.” Tsukki chuckled and pointed at Kageyama’s shorts, they were slightly tented. 

_I wonder if that's still from before or from me making him think about us kissing...well, I've gone this far...might as well try it._

Tsukki stepped forward, each step he took forward Kageyama took one back. This little routine continued until Kageyama was nearly against the opposite shower wall, just feet from the entrance of the shower room. 

“Look, Tsukishima I just want our team to get better!” 

“Whatever you have to do to justify it, I know you like me, or were at the very least checking me out.”

Tsukki wasn't wrong, Kageyama had been looking at the blonde boy's slender and muscular body the whole time they were going back and forth at each other. Tsukki even noticed Kageyama look at the edge of his towel a few times, seeming as if he was hoping it would fall loose.

_One more step back and he's against the wall, he still hasn't hit me. Maybe he knows I like it...fucker._

Tsukki took the final step. Kageyama looked up at him with apprehensive excitement and anger. Tsukki put his arms on the wall on either side of Kageyama’s head. Both boys faces started to turn red. 

Tsukki began to lean forward, he was making his move when he heard Kageyama whisper something nearly inaudible under his breath. 

“....the team”

“Oh shut up.”

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Make sure to come back next Saturday for chapter 5! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of the story so far!!


	5. Caterpillar, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Kageyama finish their shower, Tsukki finally tries to play more seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little harder to write! I was really worried it could come off as out of character, but please enjoy what I've prepared for you! !

_Oh my god he's gay. I'm gay? I'm not gay. This is hot. What the fuck? This is bad. I don't want this. I think I want this. Why is he so fucking hot?_

Kageyama wasn't letting Tsukishima control the entire event. Just as the taller boy pursed his lips to prepare to kiss a confused Kageyama, he grabbed along his ribs and threw him around, successfully spinning the two so that Kageyama was pushing Tsukishima against the wall. 

“How'd you like that? I'm clearly stronger than you.”

“I know. It's hot.” Tsukishima bit his lip in an attempt to seduce Kageyama. 

How the fuck is he turning that move on me? 

“Tsukishima.”

“Kageyama.”

The two stared at each other, Kageyama had fire in his eyes and Tsukishima was having a hard time not catching his breath as he was being looked at so intently. 

Kageyama swallowed hard. 

_He better mean it when he says he'll try harder…_

Kageyama moved his right hand up Tsukishima’s torso, not stopping contact while doing so. His hand running right past Tsukishima’s nipple. The blonde started to blush hard and broke eye contact with Kageyama to look down for a moment. 

_I didn't know Tsukishima could be so red without running around...he must be so embarrassed…_

That's when Kageyama realized that he, too, was incredibly embarrassed to be in the shower room with a teammate, nearly pressed chest to chest, about to embrace. His ears, the back of his neck, and his cheeks flared up into a firetruck red tint. 

He kept moving his hand up until it was at Tsukishima’s neck, then he put it up against the wall next to his head, his left hand still pressed against the middle blocker’s ribs. 

It was an awkward pose, Kageyama had never been romantic with anyone before so he was very stiff, though this wasn't much of a romantic scene to begin with. Plus the fact that Kageyama was in fact shorter than Tsukishima made his desire to be dominant a bit implausible, at least at first. 

_He looks really cute when he's blushing...almost like a girl...a really tall girl.._

Kageyama started to grin, he finally felt like he had the upper hand. 

“Look at me.” His voice was gruff and low.

Tsukishima didn't budge, at least not in the way Kageyama wanted, he looked down even more. 

“...Tsukki-”

“Don't fucking call me that-” Tsukishima yelled with more vigor and strength than he had their entire interaction that night as he whipped his head up to look at Kageyama, but he was cut off with a sudden movement. He tried to talk more but no sound came out. It was as if he was yelling into a pillow, except the pillow was Kageyama’s open mouth, pressed against his. 

_I can't believe I'm doing this...how did this happen? Tsukishima has to try harder now right? That's...why I'm doing this...right?_

~~**~*~*~**~~

Kageyama kept kissing Tsukki, his mouth opening and closing as he began to suck on Tsukki’s bottom lip. Having never kissed someone before, he tried to imitate the kisses he had seen in movies between lovers. Tsukki finally moved his arms and pulled Kageyama against his body completely. 

_He's actually kissing me Holy fucking shit I can't believe this I need to keep my cool._

Tsukki could feel himself blushing all over, he was so embarrassed and so turned on and so happy all at the same time. 

He started to bite and nibble on Kageyama’s lip too.

_I wonder what kind of stuff Kageyama is into…_

Tsukki noticed that Kageyama was getting aroused and letting out small moans in between their kisses. He broke their kiss for just a second. 

“So much for not being into me, huh?” Tsukki smirked for a moment. 

“S-shut up!” Kageyama blushed and wiped the the string of spit that came from their mouths when they broke apart off with the back of his left hand, his right hand still pressed against the wall. The two of them nearly had their foreheads touching when they weren't connected by the mouth.

“You're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?” Kageyama started speaking slowly, coming to realize that everything was going to change very quickly. 

“So you'd be embarrassed to be my boyfriend? How droll of you.”

_I have to at least stay a little bratty otherwise he'll know I'm head over heels for him._

“I-I'm not...saying that..” Kageyama quickly turned his head to the right and avoided eye contact. 

“Well, for at least the rest of this week...I'll make sure to try harder, for you, for the team.” Tsukki blushed just as hard as Kageyama was despite not having said anything nearly as embarrassing. 

Tsukki reached out and turned Kageyama’s head towards him with his left hand. 

“Can I have one more kiss tonight?”

Kageyama stared at Tsukki, trying to gauge if Tsukki was serious or teasing. After they stared into each other's eyes for about fifteen seconds the black haired boy finally made a small grunt, nearly inaudible, and pulled Tsukki towards his lips. 

It was a shorter kiss than the previous ones they had shared, they were both getting too flustered and aroused to keep going without it ending out of hand. They both knew that. 

~~**~*~*~**~~

Tsukishima walked back to the room first, Kageyama followed a few minutes later. They both went to sleep and woke up the next morning feeling energized and ready to practice. 

Everyone's plays were getting better slowly, though there was still a lot lacking. Tsukishima seemed to be trying a bit harder, though he wasn't making much of an impact on the matches they were playing. Kageyama and Hinata still couldn't connect their new quick. 

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

“I'm going to find Kuroo and Bokuto.” Tsukki announced to Yamaguchi after their final practice match of the day. 

“Oh? You're not going straight to the room?” Yamaguchi couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he was happy. 

“Yeah...I...figured I should be trying just as hard as everyone else, at least for the last 2 days we're here.” Tsukki stood up and grabbed all his things, looking past Yamaguchi he saw Kageyama staring in his direction. 

Tsukki smiled ever so slightly at Kageyama and started to wave before realizing what he was doing, he made a quick recovery by scratching the back of his head. 

_Shit...did Yamaguchi notice that? I hope he didn't. I don't want to deal with explaining things right now...I don't have time to._

“Anyway, I'll see you later, don't wait up for me.” Tsukki started out the door at a brisk walking pace. 

Yamaguchi could feel something changing in Tsukki, though he wasn't sure what exactly. His friend was taking on a new form right in front of him and he was being left behind, but as long as Tsukki was happy, that's what mattered to Yamaguchi. 

“G-goodnight!” Yamaguchi yelled to Tsukki as he left the gym, it was bittersweet having to be alone on the way back to the room. 

~~**~*~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked part 5! Make sure to come back next week to see more of Tsukki's transformation! !


	6. Caterpillar, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo week is coming to an end, Tsukishima is growing in ways no one foresaw, the freak duo is back in action, Yamaguchi is trying to be happy for Tsukishima, Kageyama is still in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter! It was super tough to get this released on time because work was very tough this week, but I think the chapter came out perfectly!

It was Kuroo, Lev, and Tsukki against Hinata, Akaashi, and Bokuto. The match was fierce as soon as it started. 

_I won't let Bokuto get through my block this time._

Tsukki was determined to take Kuroo’s advice and use it to its fullest extent. 

_Extend my hands forward….make an impenetrable wall….okay!_

The same scene as the previous night played over again. Akaashi set the ball, Tsukki leaped up, Bokuto brought back his hand then whipped forward, but this time he saw the intensity in Tsukki’s face. Bokuto saw a light from the blonde boy he hadn't seen before. 

The ball slapped hard against Tsukki’s skin. The next sound was it hitting the ground, the Hinata hitting the ground a moment later, having missed the ball after diving for it. 

_Yes!! I got it!_

~~**~*~*~**~~

Yamaguchi decided to hang around the gym a bit after Tsukishima had gone to find Kuroo. Kageyama was still practicing his setting, he was getting closer and closer to figuring out how to set perfectly for his new quick with Hinata. 

_If I don't get it in the next three tries I'm going back to the room._

One, missed. 

Two, missed. 

“Visualize Hinata about to spike the ball you set for him!” Ukai cried out to Kageyama just before he prepared for his final try. 

Kageyama sent the ball flying into the air, then like magic, it stopped just above the middle water bottle and dropped down directly on it. 

“Finally!” Kageyama was overjoyed. “Yachi! Give me 2 more!”

He nailed the next 2 as well, knocking down all 3 of the bottles he had set up. Feeling as though he should end on a high note, Kageyama grabbed his things and started out the gym. 

“Kageyama!” Yamaguchi yelled out to him, “Could we walk back to the room together? I wanted to ask you for some tips, if you don't mind…” The shy boy was clearly going out of his comfort zone to talk to Kageyama outside of practice but he needed someone to talk to about Tsukishima. 

“Yeah I guess I don't mind.”

_What does he want? That fucker better not have told him anything…_

“So I wanted to talk to you about Tsukki…”

_God dammit._

“What about him? He's a pain in the ass.”

“Well….yeah...but, do you think he actually likes playing volleyball? He's always saying it's just a club...he seemed like he was trying harder today right?”

“I don't know if he likes it, I figured he didn't, honestly. That's why he's such a jackass on the court.”

“But he was definitely trying harder today right?”

“I….guess?”

_What, does he think I'm observing him? I only care cuz I need a strong team. I definitely don't care if he plays cuz I want him to succeed or care about him…_

“He went off on his own to find those older guys he practiced with the other day you know.”

“Oh? Good for him. Maybe they'll teach him to not be an asshole while they're at it.”

They were nearing the room at this point. Yamaguchi stopped for a moment. 

“Kageyama...I...noticed Tsukki...start to wave at you after practice.” Yamaguchi began to grimace and tremble as he spoke, his voice beginning to crack.

_Fuck...so he was waving at me. I shouldn't have stared so long._

“Yeah? Are you….okay?” Kageyama reached a hand out to Yamaguchi and set it on his shoulder. 

“I'm fine...I just...Tsukki is changing and I've never seen him about to wave at someone like that…”

“Look man, we're not together, I know you like him its okay, but we're not together. I'm...not like that.”

“You. ..you know? You're not?” He lifted his head and spoke in an almost hopeful tone. He still believed he had a chance. 

“Everyone knows, don't worry about it. And no, I just want him to be a better player, I don't like guys.” 

_What a fucking bizarre conversation. Plus, I'm not lying, I do only want him to play better that's why those things happened last night. That has to be why._

“Alright!” Yamaguchi smiled up at Kageyama and wiped the small tear in his eye away before running ahead to the room. “I'll see you at practice tomorrow!”

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

Everyone was on their A game the next day. Tsukki was blocking everything he could get close to, Nishinoya was saving stray shots left and right, and the freak duo was finally back in full swing.

_I feel great. Everyone is doing so well, no wonder they take this so seriously._

Tsukki smiled to himself, he was happy to finally feel like he was contributing to the team. 

_Thanks, Kageyama._

 

~~**~*~*~**~~

Karasuno lost their final match despite playing better than they ever had, but that meant the training week was over and it was time to have their celebratory barbecue. 

Tsukki found Kageyama after getting all the food he wanted. 

“Hey...can we go back to the room for a minute? I need to talk to you really quick.” Tsukki was able to talk to Kageyama in a regular tone of voice now, he didn't let his mind wander to the night in the shower.

“Yeah that's fine just...give me a second.” Kageyama walked over to Hinata and whispered something to him then came back to Tsukki. 

“What was that?” Tsukki couldn't really figure out why he needed to tell Hinata where he was going. 

“Oh I told him I left my phone in the room and that I'd be right back, did you think I was making up an excuse to spend more time with you? Dumbass.” 

_So you're still trying to do that whole thing? We'll see about that._

The two started walking back to the room, as soon as they got inside, Tsukki grabbed onto Kageyama’s hand. He slid his fingers in between the other boy’s and clasped hard. 

Kageyama initially jerked back then left his hand there for Tsukki to hold. 

“I just wanted to thank you…” Tsukki started to blush all across his cheeks, “for helping me focus on the team..”

“Y-yeah..” Kageyama was blushing too, he still held onto Tsukki’s hand as they walked, “thanks for taking it more seriously…”

After that, they didn't say much until they got to the room. 

“So what was it you needed to talk about, Tsukishima?”

Tsukki opened the door, pulled Kageyama in and pushed him down on the ground all in one swift movement. 

“Us.”

~~**~*~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading part 6 of Metamorphosis!! The caterpillar arc is nearly at its explosive conclusion! !


	7. Caterpillar, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno is back from their trip, they've finished the prelims, and Kageyama is finally reconciling the fact that he could possibly like Tsukki, but is he really sure that he does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I'm posting this a day late everyone! !  
> I was busy watching Tokyo Ghoul (I may or may not have binge watched both seasons in 2 days this week....) and I didn't have as much time as I thought I would to write! !  
> However, please enjoy this second to last chapter of the Caterpillar arc of Metamorphosis! !!

Tsukki pressed his lips up against Kageyama’s lightly for the first time since the night in the shower.

“God I missed that.” Kageyama turned bright red as he realized what he said. 

“Oh? Did you? I thought you were only doing this to help the team.” 

_Finally…._

“S-shut up….I'm….not like that I just….its different with you.” Kageyama trailed off as he saw Tsukki begin to smile.

“I'm glad that you were able to help motivate me. Volleyball is….fun again….” 

“Well as long as you know that's all this is.” 

_Yeah….sure…._

Tsukki went in for another kiss. He licked Kageyama’s bottom lip and nipped at him.

_I'll make sure I keep you around._

“Ngh!” The smaller boy pushed Tsukki back. “That fucking hurt!”

“As if you don't like it….” Tsukki put on his smug smile and pinned Kageyama’s arms down. 

Tobio was as red as a tomato but his body seemed to move on its own. His chest rose and his hips bucked slightly when he felt Tsukki’s warmth. He started to kiss Tsukki even deeper before he realized what he was doing. He wanted more, needed more. 

_God he's so fucking hot….fuck._

“You know….you're getting pretty hard down here.” Tsukki’s left hand traveled down to his waistband on his joggers. Tsukki slowly began untie the drawstring on Tobio’s pants. 

“T-thats…” Kageyama let out a small voice as he pulled his hips away, he finally had them under his control. 

_We probably should get back out there so no one notices we're gone…._

Just as Tsukki processed that thought he heard footsteps out in the hall. He jumped up off of Tobio and pulled him up by his shirt. 

“I'll keep practicing and giving everything my all once we get back but I want to at least be able to hang out with you once a week.” His voice was strong and serious, slightly intimidating but still aloof.

“As long as it isn't always going to be like….this….”

“Always?” Tsukki snickered as he pointed out that Kageyama clearly enjoyed what was going on between the two of them. 

“S-shut up!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm going back out there, I'll text you once we get back from the bus ride about when I wanna hang out.”

“Fine.”

~~**~*~*~**~~

 

It was a week after they got back from the Tokyo trip, they had already gotten through the prelims at the inter-high. The team was playing better than they ever had before. 

Tsukki and Kageyama were hanging out outside of practice for the first time ever. Tsukki had arranged for the two of them to pick up some lunch at a small ramen shop and then go back to his place to watch a new dinosaur movie Tsukki had bought online. 

Tsukki got a phone call from Kageyama in the early afternoon on the following Sunday. 

“I'm...uh...outside.” 

“Don't sound so excited that I'm treating you to lunch, asshole.”

Tsukki was trying to keep himself from showing how elated he was by making fun of his teammate, though he was sure it wasn't going to work. 

“I'm as excited as I can be about going on a date with someone on my volleyball team.”

“How many times do I have to tell you it isn't a date? We're just hanging out.” Tsukki opened the front door and hung up his phone while he stepped outside, becoming face to face with The King. 

“Alright I believe you, let's just get going, I'm starving,” as Kageyama finished speaking, his stomach made a large growling noise.

Tsukki let out a particularly uproarious laugh at how well Tobio and his stomach synced up in that moment, 

_Cute…_

“The shop is just down the way it should only take a minute to get there,” Tsukki led the way to the humble restaurant that he'd only ever been to on his own. 

~~**~*~*~**~~

“Thank you for the food!”

They both started eating, Kageyama spilled some on himself because he tried to eat too fast. 

“Slow down you loser, you're making a mess.”

“Hey itsh nawt my fawlt-” Kageyama finished chewing and swallowed, “that we didn't start eating til now!” 

Tsukki slurped up some of his noodles as Kageyama was talking, “I guess it wasn't….entirely your fault,” Tsukki put his hand on the nape of Kageyama’s neck, “Right, King?”

Kageyama felt heat gather in his cheeks, not just from his food, but from being flustered by Tsukki’s touch. The heat traveled to the back of his neck and down his chest.

“Not here!”

“You're so easy to get worked up, is that how you are with everyone? Or is it just me?”

The blonde chuckled as he continued to eat and tease Kageyama. 

Only a few minutes passed before Kageyama finished his food and stood up to pay. 

“Oh, King, you know I said I was paying, sit down and let me finish eating or else.”

_He's not going to get to control when we leave, that ass._

“Keh! Fine.” Kageyama huffed and sat back down. 

~~**~*~*~**~~

The two sat in Tsukki’s room, Kageyama on a chair, Tsukki on the floor with his legs crossed. Jurassic Park was playing on the little television Tsukki had set up in his room, with each and every scene it seemed Tsukki leaned in closer and closer to the screen.

“You must really like dinosaurs, huh?” 

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, every time one shows up, you gasp a little, even when it's not a scary scene.”

_I have been? Shit! I can't let him think I'm weird!_

Tsukki turned a bright shade of pink, the lights were off in his room though so Kageyama definitely couldn't see. 

“Oh…” Tsukki let out a nervous laugh, his eyes still glued to the screen, “Yeah, I guess I do…”

There was a long pause, the movie was at a relatively calm scene. 

“What….kind of stuff do you like?” Tsukki asked in a meek tone. 

“Volleyball, winning, being the best.”

“Fitting for a king.”

_Well, you can't say I didn't try to ask him about other things._

“Oh shut up, Dino-lover,” Kageyama chortled at his own uninspired insult. 

Just then, a loud roar ripped out from the speakers of the television. Kageyama let out a shriek and he fell out of his chair. 

“Ha! Ahahaha! Make fun of me all you want for liking dinosaurs but at least I'm not scared of a movie!”

“Shut up!” Tobio pushed the chair back and grabbed Tsukki by the collar of his shirt. 

_Oh fuck._

“You know, I actually like hanging out with you, Tsukishima, despite you being a total jackass all the time.”

“Oh? Is this a confession?”

“There's that stupid fucking smirk you've always got….I….I hate that I want to see it more.”

_Holy shit it really is a confession._

“What brought all this on?”

“Your question...about what I like.”

“So you finally admit that you can't resist m-”

Kageyama pulled Tsukki towards him and connected their lips. Kageyama knew he liked Tsukki, but he couldn't figure out why Tsukki was so different to him. 

The kiss was short and forceful. Kageyama let go of Tsukki, pushed him back, then ran out of his room.

By the time Tsukki got up, Kageyama was already out the front door.

~~**~*~*~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter, please make sure to come back next week as we see the explosive finale to the Caterpillar arc! ! As always, kudos, bookmarks, and comments are always appreciated! !


	8. Caterpillar, Part 8, Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months have passed since the training week, Tsukki and Kageyama are dating, but how did they get there? What other secrets does Tsukki have to reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to the first arc of the Metamorphosis series! I hope you all enjoy it and continue to read on to the next arc, please enjoy this extra long chapter tonight!!

Tobio and Kei were tangled up in each other, sweat was dripping from each of their bodies. They were on Tsukishima’s bed, each of them were in various states of undress, Kageyama only wearing black practice shorts, Tsukki in boxers that had small green dinosaurs printed all over them and a plain white V-neck tee shirt.

It had been six months since their first time hanging out outside of practice. A lot had changed for them, for everyone. It was difficult being without the third years for everyone, but lately it seemed to be especially difficult for Tsukki. He was in a terrible slump, unable to focus on the court, struggling to stay afloat in classes, Tsukki even began to lose the cool demeanor he had previously perfected. The one thing Tsukki seemed to have control of though, was his boyfriend, Kageyama. 

Tsukki kissed down Kageyama’s neck, slowly approaching his nipples with his mouth, his hand pressed against the boy’s abdominal area, tracing the muscles lightly. 

“Tobio…” Tsukki still blushed whenever he said his boyfriend's first name, “can I...you know…?” Tsukki used a quiet whisper as he motioned towards Kageyama’s shorts. 

“Y-y-you!! Wanna do….that…?!” 

“Isn't it normal for me to do that for my boyfriend?” 

“I-I'm not sure!! I've never been with….”

Kageyama still wasn't sure why he was with Tsukishima, he knew he didn't like other guys but he was so into Kei, there was no denying it anymore, he was the one who asked him out after all. 

~~**~*~*~**~~

_ I can't believe I just kissed him and ran out like that...this is ridiculous.  _

The air was warm despite it being after dark. 

_ I don't like guys.  _

Kageyama felt something warmer than the air rolling down his cheek, he looked up at the sky.

_ It's not raining…. _

He raised his hand to his face, there was a single tear running down from each eye.

_ Why the fuck am I crying? This is fucking stupid!  _

Kageyama pulled out his phone and dialed the only phone number that he could think to call. 

The phone rang and rang and rang, finally there was the familiar, overly energetic voice on the other side of the line pouring out into Kageyama’s ear.

“What's up bakageyama!”

“Shut up, dumbass. I need your help, and I need you to keep quiet.”

“Oh-ho-ho?” Hinata was clearly having too much fun at Kageyama’s expense. 

_ Maybe I shouldn't have called him…. _

“How's hanging out with Tsukishima going? Have you two gotten any good practice in?”

_ Clueless…. _

“Yeah….about that….”

“You didn't start fighting did you?”

“Not….quite….”

  
  


~~**~*~*~**~~

Kageyama tried to deflect Tsukishima’s offer to go down on him by bringing up something they'd needed to talk about for months. 

“You know that Hinata knows about us, right?”

“Huh? What are you saying? You told him?”

Tsukishima sat up and stopped their embrace, he looked puzzled and angry. 

“He's...actually the one who helped me gain the guts to ask you out. I even practiced asking you out….with him…”

Kageyama was more red than a fire truck, Tsukishima leaned in for a small kiss.

“You're adorable.”

  
  


~~**~*~*~**~~

It was beautiful out, a bit windy, but it was a comfortable autumn day. 

_ I can't believe I'm really doing this. I'm really gonna ask Tsukishima out. This better work, Hinata.  _

Kageyama looked at his phone, it was 5 to noon, Tsukishima would be there in a just a few moments. 

_ Hinata reminded me of how much Tsukishima likes dinosaurs so when I suggested we go to a museum he seemed so excited. Good one so far, dumbass. _

The tall blonde stuck out of the crowd in the street like a sore thumb, Kageyama could feel his heart beating harder than it ever did when he was playing volleyball. Nearly instinctively he shot his arm into the sky to wave at Tsukishima to make sure he was noticed. Tsukishima blushed and giggled as he walked towards his teammate. 

_ Cute…. _

“What are you staring at? Creep.” Kageyama hadn't realized he was looking so hard at Tsukishima, nor did he really register how close he was. 

“Uh...I was uh...you have something on your face! Here I'll get it!” Kageyama reached out his hand towards Tsukishima’s face and went to brush his cheek when his hand was slapped away. 

“Quit being such a weirdo.”

Dejected, Kageyama decided to suggest that they get a move on, motioning towards the cafe down the road from them, “We should eat before we go to the museum, right?” 

“Yeah, let’s go get some food, I haven’t eaten yet today and I wanna spend some extra time checking out that new dinosaur exhibit.” Tsukishima had some excitement in his voice and spring in his step as they walked over to the tiny restaurant. 

The two had only been meeting up and hanging out for about a month prior to this particular outing, but Kageyama felt like they had been friends forever, it was way easier for him to be himself around Tsukishima now that they were off the court and could relax.

_ I may be enjoying all the time I spend with him….but I still don’t get how I can be so attracted to- _

“What do you think of this outfit? The one in the window here.” Tsukishima cut off Kageyama’s thought process by pointing out a mannequin in the window of the store next to the cafe they were headed to. 

“Huh? Why? I don’t really care about clothes, plus, it’s a girl’s store.” The black haired boy was so utterly confused, he’d never seen Tsukishima get excited about anything other than dinosaurs, let alone women’s clothes.

“Yeah, yeah, but I asked what you thought of it. Just answer the question.” Tsukishima was seemingly put off by Kageyama’s original response.

It was a pair of loose, high-waist style, grey houndstooth dress pants paired with black closed toe high heel boots, a flowing pink chaffon collared blouse and a dark navy cardigan over it. The boutique was clearly aimed at women in their late twenties that were looking to score positions at influential businesses that allowed a casual friday every once in a very long while.

_ I can’t even picture any girls I know in clothes like that… too elegant, plus isn’t that all too long? No girl other than a model could wear that without it dragging on the floor. Seems a bit stupid to get upset about...dumbass. _

“It’s alright, but not even Kiyoko could pull that off I think.” 

Tsukishima looked at Kageyama, he seemed to be pondering something, most likely picturing Kiyoko in the outfit before he agreed and walked off to the cafe.

“And you’re calling me a weirdo?” Kageyama muttered to himself under his breath as they entered. 

~~**~*~*~**~~

“So who else knows about us?”

“No one, unless you’ve told them. That dumbass is surprisingly good at keeping secrets about important things like this.”

“Does that mean….you’re….ashamed of me?” Tsukishima looked down at the bed as he put his hands onto each of Kageyama’s sides, lightly grabbing his hips.

“No! Of course not! It’s just…well...you know…”

“You don’t want to make things harder for the team, right?”

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima with a stern face, “I can’t let them down, we have to help carry the team now that the third years are going to be gone….”

“And if I told you that I won’t be able to be on the team much longer?” Tsukishima started to feel tears well up in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend, Kageyama’s face was filled with fear, anger, sadness.

“What….are you talking about….?”

~~**~*~*~**~~

_ Okay I totally chickened out last time, but this time for sure I’ll ask him to let me be his boyfriend. We’ve been doing this whole bizarre charade for three months since the training week... I don’t want to lose him. _

Kageyama made up his mind on a winter day that Tsukishima and he would become a real couple. His plan was to go to the festival in town and ask him on the ferris wheel, Hinata suggested it after the plan to ask him in front of a set of dinosaur bones didn’t work out. Kageyama knew it was flashier than something he’d come up with himself, and probably more extravagant than Tsukishima cared for, but he was getting desperate and he didn’t want to ruin his chance.

“Tsukishima, wanna go out to the festival downtown tonight? I know it's a bit weird that they're doing one in december...but I think it could be cool.. I heard there’s some, uh...good food, Hinata went last night with Kenma I guess.”

“I wanted to just stay in and watch TV but I guess that could be fun...if it isn’t too crowded.”

Kageyama had almost forgotten how Tsukishima can get when there’s way too many people around him, being so tall he always feels like he’s being stared at so he tries to avoid these kinds of events.

_ Shit….maybe this is a bad idea….but I already brought it up...he said he wouldn’t mind...I guess I just have to make it worthwhile. _

They both stood up nearly in sync with each other, Kageyama moving a bit faster than Tsukishima, “I’m gonna go wash my face before we go,” he needed to amp himself up or else he’d get too worried again and he’d miss his chance.

The water was cold as Kageyama threw it onto his face over and over.

_ That dumbass is gonna date me. Tonight I have to do it. I have to. _

He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Hinata’s number.

“Oiiiiii!”

“Seriously? Were you waiting for me to call? It didn’t even ring….”

“Yeah I was!”

“Seriously? You’re fucking weird man.”

“At least I’m not a big dumb loser who can’t ask someone out!” Hinata made audible raspberry noises at the other boy through the phone as Kageyama blushed and stammered out excuses.

After a few moments of Kageyama sputtering out lackluster responses he finally let Hinata know that he was really going to do it that night.

“Good luck! I’m rooting for you!” 

_ I knew I could count on him to give me the energy I needed. _

He walked back into Tsukishima’s room, Tsukishima was putting his pants on as the door opened.

“Shit! Sorry! I should’ve knocked!”

Tsukishima, startled, fell over onto his bed. Beet red, he pushed himself back up and finished pulling on his pants then looked at Kageyama.

“Quit undressing me with your eyes and do it with your hands if you want to.”

“I-I-I….”

Tsukishima laughed and walked toward Kageyama, just after passing him, he turned on his heel and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Come on, honey, let’s go get some delicious food! After all we’ve got Hinata to thank for the idea, right?”

After they had gotten to the festival and eaten, Kageyama suggested the ferris wheel. It was already dark out and the lights around the fest were beautifully lighting up the night.

_ This will be perfect! I can’t wait to actually do it…. _

Tsukishima reluctantly got onto the ride with his teammate.

Their cart went up and up and up until it reached the very top. They were the lucky cart who was on the absolute top of the wheel when it stopped, allowing them to have a gorgeous view of the festival below.

“Tsukishima…”

“Y-yeah…?” He felt his ears turning red as his voice cracked slightly.

“We’ve been….hanging out...for three months now…”

“Yeah, I’ve been...meaning to...thank you again…”

“Huh? For what? I’m not doing anything special for you.”

“Then what do you call all this?” Tsukishima gestured to the scene unfolding around them, the red, green, blue, and yellow lights all glowing and creating a fantastic rainbow across the night sky.

“Well...I just...wanted it to be memorable when I…” Kageyama leaned forward, throwing the balance of the cart off ever so slightly, thus making him fall forward into Tsukishima’s lap. 

They both laughed. It was the first time they were laughing together and not trying to battle with each other.

“Can I….be your boyfriend, Tsukishima?” 

Tsukishima brushed back Kageyama’s hair with his long nimble fingers and lifted his face up.

“Of course.” 

~~**~*~*~**~~

“I can’t keep playing volleyball….at least...not with the team we have.”

“What do you mean? Why? What did I do?”

“Huh? You didn’t do anything….don’t be an idiot….” Tsukki looked down, the tears were really coming now, flowing out in a hurried mess. Kageyama wiped away the tears and pulled their bodies closer together.

“What’s….going on? You can tell me….”

“I can’t! Its….its terrible…”

“I can’t imagine that its anything that could possibly make me hate you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“But...back then….” Tsukki’s voice trailed off into inaudible sounds.

_ I don’t know how to tell him what’s going on. How could I possibly? He thinks...that I’m...he wants me to be… _

“Back when?” Kageyama was genuinely confused by what Tsukki was getting at, “Please tell me what’s going on, Kei…”

“Don’t call me that name!” Tsukki pushed Kageyama off and opened up the closet next to his bed in one swift movement.

Kageyama couldn’t have possibly foreseen what was happening when he had gone to Tsukki’s house that day. He was expecting a relaxing day that would maybe end in a nice walk in the spring weather. 

He stayed quiet as Tsukki grabbed a bag and left the room.

_ He’s done so much for me...he helped me focus on volleyball...he got me to play at my fullest potential...he cared for me...will he still care? _

Tsukki looked in the mirror as he got dressed. After tucking the shirt into the pants and putting the cardigan over everything he walked out of the bathroom.

_ Well...here goes nothing. _

Tsukki opened the door to his room. Kageyama was waiting there on the bed, he hadn’t moved much.

His eyes widened as he saw Tsukki in the outfit that they had seen in the window five months prior.

It all made sense to him now, why he was able to confess to Tsukki, why he was willing to kiss Tsukki, why he was happy to be Tsukki’s boyfriend.

Kageyama began to cry, “You...look…” he sniffled in between each word and smiled up at Tsukki as he said the last word, “beautiful.”

_ Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He’s not screaming. He just called me beautiful? What?  _

“Tobio...please...call me Tsukki from now on...okay?”

“Of course!” He shot up off the bed and jumped towards Tsukki.

“You...understand what...this means right….?”

“I’m smart enough to put things together, Tsukki, I never really….saw you as a boy anyway.”

They kissed.

Tsukki had her first kiss with him, her first boyfriend, and Kageyama had his first kiss with her, his first girlfriend.

~~**~*~*~**~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chapter I've been waiting to write for over a month, I'm so excited I can finally release it and let everyone begin to see the direction that Metamorphosis is taking!! Please don't hesitate to leave comments or ask questions if you need anything clarified!! Have a great night and please come back for the next arc, Chrysalis!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ! Stick around for more! !


End file.
